This competitive renewal request is a prevention research trial which builds on two years of planning and baseline data collection in Oceanside, California and a comparison community, Orange, California. It seeks funding for three years of program operation and a fourth year of program institutionalization and project evaluation. The research question is whether a comprehensive community level intervention in an experimental community can reduce: (l) alcohol-involved traffic crashes including injuries and fatalities, and (2) alcohol-involved non-traffic unintentional injuries including burns, drownings, and falls. The special review committee that considered the original request found that the proposal had a number of strengths but came to the conclusion that the community organizational aspects of the original proposal were not sufficiently developed. As a result, the committee approved two years of reduced funding to permit the investigators to obtain baseline data and to strengthen the community organization and to further refine the measurements and intervention components at one site. The research involves five actions components: (l) Community Awareness Mobilization Component that develops community and organizational support for the goals and strategies of this research trial and for the specific components; (2) an Enforcement Component that increases the actual and perceived risk of apprehension for drivers who are under the influence of alcohol; (3) a Beverage Service Component that includes training of servers and owner managers of on-premise alcohol outlets to identify intoxicated and/or underage customers in bars and restaurants and to develop and implement beverage service policies that reduce the probability of customers becoming intoxicated or driving when intoxicated; (4) an Underage Drinking Component that includes increased enforcement of laws regulating sales of alcohol to minors, the training of off-premise alcohol retailers, and programs for parents of adolescents concerned with the issues of sales and access to alcohol by minors; and (5) an Access Component which includes the use of local zoning powers and other municipal controls of outlet numbers and density to reduce the availability of alcohol. The research is designed as quasi-experimental with the treatment community (Oceanside contrasted with the comparison community Orange, California).